Greeny
Greeny was a member of the first Toa team and is currently a Turaga. He can control the element of Air. Biography Metru Nui's Toa Team Greeny was once on a Toa Team with the Great Being Metru Nui. In those days, Greeny was called Boshaak. They were the first Toa Team ever to exist. Boshaak was a Toa of Air and Metru was a Toa of Stone. When Makuta Teridax discovered the Toa Team, he decided to kill them all. Teridax killed all of the Toa except for Metru and Boshaak. Metru was taken up into the heavens to become a Great Being, while Boshaak remained on Aqua Magna. Since he knew that Makuta was after him, Boshaak used chemicals and radiation to alter his appearance and make him look more Rahi-like. He also changed his name to Greeny and went into hiding for a thousand years so that Makuta wouldn't find him. Toa Nui and the Rahi Metru A thousand years later, Greeny woke up from his slumber because he sensed Metru Nui's power coming down to the planet. Greeny thought that it was his old teammate, Metru Nui, so he came out of the cave that he had been hiding and sleeping in for a thousand years. The power that he had sensed was Toa Nui, a Toa who was created by Metru Nui. Toa Nui and his Turaga companion, Turaga Bara, had decided to join up with the Toa Metru, who had been turned into Rahi during the Great Winter. Greeny then also decided to join them and come out of hiding for good. It was with Toa Nui and the Rahi Metru that Greeny first encountered the Vahki of Darkness, Evoa Fice, and Bohrak Wow. These three villains would be Greeny's biggest enemies for years to come. Voya Nui When the Visorak arrived on Metru Nui and transformed the Rahi Metru into the Toa Horidika, Greeny's enemies (Bohrak Wow and the Vahki of Darkness) fled the island. Greeny and Rahaga Bomonga fled as well, in order to both follow their enemies and escape the Visorak. After many years at sea pursuing their enemies, Greeny and Bomonga arrived on Voya Nui before the Toa Inika arrived. Voya Nui was in chaos, with the Piraka tormenting the Matoran resistance, as well as the arrival of Bohrak Wow, the Vahki of Darkness, and the Visorak. Once on Voya Nui, the Visorak unknowingly created the Toa Voya, a group of Matoran who were transformed into Toa by the Visorak webs. Greeny, along with the Toa Voya and eventually the Toa Inika, defeated both the Piraka and Visorak. After the departure of the Toa Voya and Inika, Greeny remained on the island with Turagas Kopaka and Tahu to protect the Matoran from Bohrak Wow. When the Toa Rama and Rahi Gang arrived on the island, Greeny remained relatively uninvolved in their affairs, taking care of the Matoran rather than fighting. The Great Rebirth Greeny went with the Toa Rama and other Followers of Mata Nui to Morish Nui after the defeat of the Barrakki. The Toa Rama entered the Cave of Wonders, only to find that Glator, an agent of Makuta, was there waiting for them. Greeny fled Morish Nui with Toa Zeit, and the two wound up in Karda Nui. There, they met up with the Toa Nuva and helped fight the Brotherhood of Makuta.